Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Witch? (Chapter 4)
by CharmedRyan2000
Summary: Phoebe is stalked by The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow!


**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Witch?**  
(Chapter 4)  
by [CharmedRyan2000@aol.com][1]

Phoebe stood in the hospital corridor, silent and trembling with fear as she beheld the headless horseman charge at her with a long, shiny, sharp sword. The horseman raced past Phoebe as his sword swept in the air to cut off her head, and Phoebe, petrified, ducked just in the nick of time from the sword's gruesome chop. Phoebe started to run the other way as the horseman, who had raced past Phoebe, turned around on his horse to come after Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe ran as fast as she could down the long, white corridor past all the bodies on the floor asleep. Phoebe saw an open door and raced inside, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it. She quickly started pushing a cabinet that was resting beside the door in front of the door, blocking the entrance. Phoebe backed away as she heard horse noises outside, trembling.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Phoebe exclaimed to herself, "Ok, a headless horseman who appeared to be wanting to cut off my head with his sword. This sounds like that legend of Sleepy Hollow to me!"  
  
The sword suddenly goes through the door as the horseman struggles to push the door open. Phoebe backs away and tries to find a way out. She goes to the window and furiously tries to open it, having no success. She turns her head to see that almost half of the door has been destroyed by the horseman's stabs, and she grabs a lamp and throws it to the window in hopes of breaking it. The lamp deflects off of the window and Phoebe stares at it, confused and scared.  
  
"What?!?! Someone must have put some magical barrier over this hospital or something!" Phoebe exclaimed. Phoebe quickly picks up a small brown desk lying in the corner and slams it against the wall. Some of the paint on the wall falls over as Phoebe slams it again, trying to make a hole though the wall. The horseman cuts off the hinges of the door and the door flies down. The horse kicks away the cabinet in its way and the horseman slowly nears Phoebe. Phoebe screams as she sees the horseman. She does a final slam with the desk against the wall and makes a small hole. Phoebe tries to crawl through the hole as the horseman nears her. She struggles but gets all but her left leg through. The horseman grabs her leg and raises his sword to cut it off. Phoebe screams and kicks the horse with her left leg, freeing it as the horse backs. Phoebe makes it all the way through the hole and into the next room. Phoebe quickly runs to the room's door and opens it, running through the hallway.  
  
"Help me!!!!!!! Is there anybody awake??? Help me!!!!!!!!" Phoebe screams as she runs through the hallway. Phoebe quickly sees a small indentation in the wall of the hallway where the payphones are, and she hides behind it. She peeks behind her slowly and sees no one. She is somewhat relieved and says to herself, "Ok Phoebe! Think! I'm stuck in a hospital protected by a magical barrier and everyone is under a sleeping spell but me. How do I get out of this?!?"   
  
Suddenly, the horseman enters the hallway and nears Phoebe, who is hiding near the payphones. Phoebe quickly runs down the hallway. The horseman sees her running and motions his horse to go faster after her. Phoebe quickly turns into another hallway and sees the main desk. She jumps over the counter and hides underneath the desk. Phoebe notices a long box next to where she is hiding and looks inside. Inside the box, there are long fluorescent lights, and Phoebe gets an idea as her face lights up. Phoebe peeks up and sees the shadow of the horseman starting to turn into the hallway of the main desk. Phoebe struggles as she carries the heavy, long box with her as she makes it over the counter again and back into the hallway. Phoebe ducks under the desk on the hallway side of it as she holds the long box. The horseman charges faster and faster in search of Phoebe since he does not see Phoebe hiding underneath the main desk, although on the side facing the hallway. As the horseman passes through Phoebe, Phoebe quickly thrusts out the long box across the hallway, tripping the horse as the horse flips over and falls on its face. The headless horseman is thrown off the horse and hits the wall at the other end o the hallway, appearing unconscious. Phoebe says, "Yes!" to herself as she runs by the horseman to see if he is dead.   
  
The horse gets up and runs away, abandoning the unconscious horseman. Phoebe comes closer to the horseman and takes his hand, trying to feel a pulse. Suddenly, the horseman awakes and grabs Phoebe's leg and raises his sword, trying to cut it off. Phoebe backs away and bellows a "HIYA!" as she kicks, with her other leg, the horseman in the private area. Phoebe frees her leg in the horseman's grasp to get up quickly and kicks the horseman in the shin as she runs off.   
  
Phoebe runs to the elevator and presses the buttons rapidly as the horseman, now without a horse, walks to her slowly. Phoebe presses it rapidly as the elevator slowly opens. Phoebe runs inside the elevator and presses it to go to the ground floor. The horseman comes and sticks his sword between the elevator doors as it closes, and the doors open slowly again. Phoebe screams as the horseman waves his sword and walks into the elevator slowly. The horseman swings his sword at Phoebe as she backs up. As the horseman recoils his sword to go for another swing, Phoebe highkicks the sword out of his hand, screaming a "HIYA!" The sword lands in the corner of the elevator, and Phoebe grabs it right away. Phoebe stabs the sword in the horseman's stomach. The horseman stands there, perfectly still and not wounded with a sword in his stomach. Realizing the sword didn't really hurt him, Phoebe throws the sword out of the elevator as the elevator door closes. Phoebe kicks the horseman in the stomach and the horseman falls between the elevator doors, making the doors open once again. Phoebe jumps over the horseman on the floor and runs out of the elevator, looking for stairs.   
  
The horseman slowly gets up, going after Phoebe. Phoebe runs as fast as she could, breathing like a locomotive, through the shiny hallways. As she runs, she says to herself, "Gotta find a way out! Gotta think! Ugghhh, my mind is blocked. Need a spell!" Phoebe runs into the cafeteria, not seeing the headless man for a while. "Maybe I lost him," said Phoebe to herself.   
  
Phoebe sees a large vending machine and hides at its side, closing her eyes trying to think. "Ok Phoebe, think fast! What to do? What to do?" Phoebe nervously rocks back and forth in thought, when her eyes light up. "Hey, what was that spell Prue and Piper used that time when we went into the future to create a door to save me from execution! They told me about it the night we went back to our time! What was it?!?!?!" Phoebe closed her eyes and thought hard to try to remember the spell. "I know they used a spell to create a door, they told me! Now, what was it???"  
  
Phoebe hears noises in the cafeteria and delivers a small shriek. "Ok, calm down. He doesn't have a sword now, so I can kick his headless horseman butt!" Phoebe slowly gets out of her hiding position at the side of the vending machine and jumps out, ready to kick. No one is in front of her and she exhales a sigh of relief. "AHHHHHH," Phoebe screams as the horseman grabs her neck from behind and lifts her up with his right hand. Phoebe wiggles her body over and over to free herself from the horseman's grasp around her neck. The horseman draws Phoebe closer to his body and takes out a knife. Phoebe, not being able to see the horseman since her back faces him, quickly elbows him. The horseman backs up after being elbowed and Phoebe drops to the ground. Phoebe gets up quickly and turns to the horseman, who gets up as well. "HIYA!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe shouts as she highkicks him in the chest followed by a roundhouse. The horseman falls and so does his knife, which slides across the cafeteria.   
  
Phoebe starts to run but the horseman grabs her foot and she trips, falling on her chin. "Owwwwwww!!!!!!!" she screams she her chin hits the ground. The horseman, still on the ground, gets up and drags Phoebe by her legs. Phoebe pounds on the ground to free herself. Phoebe tries to kick, but the horseman's grasp on her legs is too strong. Phoebe touches her hair and quickly grabs a hairpin that is holding her hair up. She takes the pin out as her hair falls wildly over her face. She brushes the hair away from her face and throws the pin at the horseman. The horseman lets go of his right hand from Phoebe's legs and catches the pin as it is thrown at him. Phoebe, whose legs now are relieved from much of the horseman's grasp, kicks her leg free from the rest of the horseman's grasp and gets up.   
  
She kicks him in the stomach, screaming a "HIYA!!" and he backs up, holding his stomach. The horseman tries to hit Phoebe, but she ducks and tries to sweep him. Her leg touches the horseman's leg as she tries to sweep him, but he doesn't budge.   
  
"Um..ok, that obviously didn't work." Phoebe says to herself as she kicks the horseman in the shin while she is still down there. She gets up quickly and starts endlessly punching him in the stomach. As she punches, the horseman grabs her right fist and lifts her up by it. "AHHHHHHH," Phoebe screams as she is lifted in the air by her fist. The horseman swings Phoebe by her fist and throws her to the wall. Phoebe bounces off the wall hardly and hits the ground, semi-conscious. The horseman grabs the knife he dropped earlier from across the cafeteria and nears Phoebe. Phoebe, barely awake and weak, starts seeing clearly again and sees the horseman right in front of her. The horseman raises his knife and goes to stab Phoebe, and Phoebe lays on the ground, weak, and screams as the knife comes down to her. 

PS: Please review my story and tell me how it is so far. This is my first fan fiction ever. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:CharmedRyan2000@aol.com



End file.
